


Freefalling

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [43]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon World Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: She shatters.





	

Up then down

She goes around

Into the spider's web

Into the dragon's hand

She shatters.

Her pieces fall

Like a puzzle

Never made right

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing go!
> 
> Challenges: Diversity Writing Challenge (Game/Gen) A3. write a poem of exactly eight lines, and Dawn/Dusk Registration task Dusk version!


End file.
